The One Who Rebelled
by Lunaris Eclipse
Summary: Suck at summaries so I'll just skip it until I can think of something. WARNING: CURSING, VIOLENCE, AND LEMONS. LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMONS! Read at your own risk. Also, if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I don't know why you're reading this fanfic over others but thank you anyways- I don't have much to say other than please go easy on me, I'm new to this whole writing thing. So with that out of the way, Enjoy my shitty fanfic!**

* * *

The sounds of explosions dominate the air as artillery shells pummel the ground. In middle of said artillery strikes is a platoon of soldiers. But these are not your normal grunts. No, these are men and women who have braved the worst of the war and survived. But among those great warriors was someone not as experienced and battle ready. This man was . Austin Fox of the U.S. Marines. Even though he has been in a few operations, this is his first firefight, so he was quite reasonably nervous. But despite this, he did not hesitate in returning fire in between the barrages, in ending other men's lives.

Suddenly, a shrill whistle pierced through the sounds of battle signaling another artillery strike. He then quickly ducked back into his foxhole shared by his best friend, Cpl. Lilly Emmers. Looking to his side, he quickly took in his friend's condition. Her pale skin was covered in dirt, she had numerous cuts and scrapes along her albeit skinny arms, her hair was hidden under a helmet, and her eyes were wide with fear. He then looked down at himself for a quick inspection. A couple of tears in his long sleeved shirt, exposing his somewhat tanned skin colour, a deep gash in side covered by a bloody makeshift bandage, but other than that he was relatively fine (physically at least).

AUSTIN'S POV

After making sure my partner and I were still intact, I scoot over to her and try to ask if she's ok. Since she apparently hadn't heard me, I scoot as close as I can and tap her shoulder finally getting her attention. "Lilly, you ok?" I yell over the noise. When she didn't answer I knew the answer. After some thought, I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to me. _'She's probably like this since she isn't as used to violence as I was.'_ I thought to myself. As soon as I made contact with her she started to break down, while leaning onto me. "Shh it's ok, we'll be alright." I say soothingly into her ear. "I don't want to do this anymore" she sobbed into my chest. She then starts shivering so I pull her closer so we're completely pressed together. Looking up from her position she uttered a quiet thank you.

A few minutes later the bombardment stopped and we quickly resumed our position to begin returning fire. "Relo- ** _KRAK_** " I heard before she was cut off by the sound of a sniper. A second later she lurches backwards, with blood spraying out her back. "Bre!" I yell in shock, diving to catch her. After landing roughly on my injured side, I look for the wound. Finally finding the entry point, which was just under her shoulder, I cut open her shirt with my knife (and no I didn't 'look' at her if that's what's you're wondering) the bullet had gone straight through her body armour, her shirt, and her bra strap (yeah, seriously) and then clean out her back. Acting purely on instinct, I open my bag to try to find some bandages. But after precious seconds are lost due to me rummaging around trying to find something I could use to stop the bleeding. After finding nothing, I tear off a strip of my sleeve and start to bandage the area the bullet went through. Right after finishing this, I hear my radio on my right shoulder come alive with chatter. " _Fall back I repeat fall back, we are taking heavy casualties and can't afford to stay hear any longer. All squads get to the LZ and prepare for evac."_ After hearing this, I quickly try to radio that I need covering fire and medevac only to hear static. Since I couldn't reach them that means I would have to haul ass over to the landing zone, which was a couple miles away and separated by a dense forest. ' _Damn, that's way too far and there's too little time!'_ Looking back at Lilly's unconscious form, I come to a decision. I have to brave the forest while trying to care for Lilly. Luckily enough, the sun was almost under the horizon meaning it dark enough for me to sneak out undetected whilst carrying Lilly. And I did exactly that. Using the growing darkness as cover, I went into the dense forest. I began carrying her bridal style through the forest.

After a couple of hours of trudging through the forest, I decided to set up camp. Looking around, I couldn't see any branches to use as firewood. So instead of making a fire, I simply just covered Lilly with both of our blankets. After all, she needs it more than I do. The next few days went similarly. _'_ _And now I have nothing to do'_ I thought to myself. _'Might as well try to catch some sleep.'_ But this day was different. As my eyelids started to drop, I heard a sound. Listening closer I realized what the sound was: voices. More accurately, young voices. After noticing the voices getting louder I decided to try to get closer and see whether they were friendly or not. Hiding in the bushes, I waited for the voice's owners to present themselves. I didn't have to wait very long as the people entered the clearing. But it was not was I was expecting. What I expected was a group of enemies. Instead, it was a group of six kids. Yeah, kids. But that's not even the most insane thing. You may ask yourself, _'what's crazier than a group of kids in a forest that far from civilization?'_ Well, it turns out they have wings. Fucking wings. Like they're some kind of fallen angels.

I start to leave my bush so I can return to my injured friend, but a sharp branch scrapes my side causing me to hiss and hold my side.

 _'Oh shit.'_

Was the only thought as I felt a presence behind me. Call it the sixth sense, call it luck, but I turned around just in time to catch a fist that was going to impact the back of my head. Thinking quickly, I twisted the arm to the side and kicked the person square in the chest, knocking them back into a tree. I then turn to run but I feel a pang of excruciating pain in my side, almost forcing me to the ground. In my side I find a sharp piece of metal in my injured side. It was also bleeding, a lot. But that only drove me to go faster. I then hear a flap of wings and duck in time to dodge a kick that would've probably knocked me out. Resuming my run, I hear more wings heading in my direction. But since whatever deity that's up there decided to be a dick and put a root right in front of my foot, causing me to trip and fall flat on my face.

As soon as I hit the ground I was up almost instantly. Finally making it to the camp, I ran over to my injured friend and gently picked her up and looked over my shoulder to see the group at the other end of the clearing watching me. Putting Lilly back down, I decided enough was enough. "Stay away!" I shout at them, taking a protective pose over Lilly and causing them to take a step back in surprise. _'Wait a minute, my gun!'_ Reaching to my holster, I pull out a custom 1911. Pointing it at the group, I started to back up and look away for a second to pick up Lilly but feel a mind-numbing pain in my side as soon as I start lifting her causing my vision to start rapidly fading. I fall to the ground and start crawling towards Lilly. Once I got to her I reached out my hand to hold hers and then my vision went black.

* * *

 **So! That was actually kinda fun writing that. Which honestly surprises me since I usually suck at writing. But anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter! I worked pretty hard on it, so yeah! But if you don't, just don't read this story anymore.** **Regardless, Please leave some comments on what you liked, didn't like, and what you think of it so far!**

 **《Lunaris out!》**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Lunar here with a fresh chapter! I don't really have anything to other than to not judge this too harshly and to enjoy!**

 **[Line break]**

 _~The next day~_

 **/\ustin's POV]**

I awoke to to voices, sounding concerned about something. _'Am I back in the barracks? Was that all just a bad dream?'_ I wondered to myself. Finally, I decided to wake up. When I opened my eyes, they widened instantly. _'Wait a minute, this isn't my bed.'_ Jumping out of the bed I was in, I winced from the agonizing pain erupting from my side and fell to my knees. But when I was down, I noticed something wrong.

I was naked.

And I'm not talking about underwear kind of naked. I mean completely naked. Which raises the question. _'WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY CLOTHES?!'_ I screamed furiously in my head. As I started looking around the room I was in hoping to find my stuff, I was quickly disappointed.

Sighing in frustration, I go to open the door. _'Locked. Perfect. Now what in the bloody hell am I going to do for an uknown amount of time?'_ After some thought, I decided to catch some more sleep.

After a couple of hours of trying to sleep, I decided to stretch my legs a little. But as soon as I got up, the door opened to reveal a blond girl in a white tank top and jeans. I don't know how long we both stood there in shock and suprise, her face red as a tomato as she stared at my crotch with wide eyes before I finally came to and remembered I don't have any clothes on. Acting quickly, I shove her out of the room and slam the door shut. Heaving in fresh air, I hadn't realised I was holding my breath. Looking down, I notice that she dropped some clothes. Putting them on, I go over to the bed and sit there, waiting.

 **Max's POV**

"Hey max, can you go put these clothes in that guy's room for me? I forgot to earlier." Iggy asked. "Sure." I say. Walking up the stairs I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. I didn't get to see much before Fang and Iggy pushed me out saying something about me being a girl. But what I had seen shocked me. _'All those scars. I can't imagine what had happened to him that caused all those scars.'_ I think to myself, shivering at the thought.

As I approach the door, I take a second to check over myself and make sure everything looks good. _'Wait, why am I worrying about how I look? He's probably still asleep.'_ I think to myself incredulously. Shrugging, I open the door to see a very... _shocking_ , sight. The guy had been awake. And he was naked. Trailing my eyes down his scarred body, my eyes widened further as they reached his crotch. It seemed like forever until he shoved me out the door and shut it with a loud slam.

 **/\ustin's POV]**

After getting dressed, I looked down at myself to inspect the clothes I was given. A shirt that was a couple sizes too small and some jeans. _'Could be worse.'_ I thought to myself. Collecting my thoughts, I slowly open the door and see the girl from earlier still standing in the same spot. She had a dazed expression and was blushing madly with a dreamy smile on her face.

Not knowing what to do, I tap her shoulder. _"So big."_ I hear her mutter. Choosing to ignore the comment, I tap her shoulder again a bit harder this time. Jolting to attention, she looks around her to find the person who ripped her out of her daydream eventually coming to a stop when she sees me. Resting her beautiful chocolate brown eyes on my dull grey ones.

Finally having her attention, I was about to start talking when my stomach rumbled. "Oh! You must be starving!" She said blushing. Grabbing my hand, she led me to the kitchen.

When we finally arrived to the kitchen, my mouth started watering from the wonderful smell that wafted through my nose. _'Bacon_ I thought to myself excitedly. Sitting down at the table, I start eating and finish after a couple of minutes. Since there wasn't much to see, I stare straight ahead with a neutral stare.

Having noticed my neutral expression, the blond girl sighed then started talking. "How're ya feeling?" The girl asked. No answer. "Well, my name's Maximum Ride. But you can just call me Max. What's yours?" She asks trying to get a response out of me. Again, nothing. Sighing in frustration, she tries to think of something to say.

"Austin." I say suddenly. "What?" Max asks, confused. "My name." I simply say. "Well then Austin, you have a lot of explaining to do." She states. "But that's for another day." She continues, giving me a beautiful smile.

After a few moments, she grew solemn and got up and told me to follow her. Not having much choice, I got out of my chair and followed her. Going up the stairs, I wondered what she could possibly want to show me. The I remembered. _'Lilly'_ Was all that ran through my head. Picking up my pace, I quickly fell next to Max.

A minute later we reached a door. Turning to me Max tells me something that will haunt me for years to come. "Hey Austin, I don't know how to say this but," After a pause. "I don't think she's going to make it." Max finishes with tears in her eyes. "Look, I don't know what happened to you or your friend, but know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you." Max says, barely containing her tears.

 _'I don't think she's going to make it.'_

To say I was shocked didn't begin to describe what I felt. Actually, there's no amount of words that can describe how I felt. Not showing any reaction, I gave her a look that said _'stay here'._ Thankfully she understood look and complied by standing next to the door.

Walking in, I quickly locate the bed and see Lilly. On the verge of tears, I knelt next to her bed and grasped her hand. Holding it to my lips, I kiss it gently and start hugging her.

Shortly after what seemed like seconds, I heard a knock on the door. Not bothering to answer, I just stay silent. "Dinner's in a couple minutes." I hear the voice of Max say. Ignoring her, I climb onto the bed and held Lilly to my chest the same way I did whenever she came crying to me at night from a nightmare.

After a couple hours I finally fall asleep.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Unfortunately I have to add some loss to give some depth to the story.**

 **So! How was it? This took me more than a couple hours to complete but who needs sleep right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I will try to up date as often as I possibly can but school is a bitch as well as depression. But hey, what can ya do right? If you've decided this story is worth the trouble, please leave some comments be it criticism or praise and I will try to address everything. Until next time! Tschüß! Also, I'm looking for anyone who is willing to be an editor for my story, so pm me if you're interested.**

 **/Lunaris_Out/**


End file.
